Chocolate
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Haruka gets into a fight with Kantarou, Youko and Sugino have a solution to Haruka’s little problem…


**Tactics:**

**Chocolate**

**Rating: **K Plus - T

**Pairing:** Haruka x Kantarou I mean we all know by now how much I love this pairing**  
Disclaim: **I do not own Tactics, they own me apparently(girlish fan girl giggles)**  
Warning: **Boy x Boy You know the drill people**  
Summary: **Haruka gets into a fight with Kantarou, Youko and Sugino have a solution to Haruka's little problem…

**I'm Sorry With Chocolate On Top**

Haruka was sulking on the roof, they argued again and this time it was over something very childish indeed, Haruka accidentally made a comment about Kantarou's personality and it seemed to have hurt the folklorist greatly, Kantarou even reduced Haruka in to sleeping in the spare bedroom and you can guess that Haruka wasn't very happy with that either. Did he mention the fact that Kantarou even refused Haruka to have sex? No? Well Kantarou did that too, depriving a Tengu from that kind of pleasure is also a crime

Especially when he was in the _mood_, well more importantly it was that time of the month for him and it was because of that he snapped at his master when Kantarou was only asking him if he wanted to go and get some Ramune, when Haruka didn't answer of course Kantarou was going to pester him, that was when he snapped. Youko couldn't really help but giggle even Sugino was taunting him, the White Tengu snickered, but this was no laughing matter.

"Your lover still causing you hassle demon eater?" Haruka continued to sulk before replying angrily

"Leave me alone Sugino, not in the mood" Sugino sat down beside Haruka; Muu-chan didn't seem to be with him, meaning that she must be with Kantarou. "Come on Demon Eater, give him some time, you can always make up _**tonight**_" this made the frown deepen on the Tengu's features

"I would if he let me" Haruka muttered darkly, Sugino looked a bit shocked at the answer he had received from his fellow tengu, it looked as if he didn't believe it at first. "You mean Kantarou kicked you out of the bedroom?" Haruka nodded sadly.

"Man, I never thought that Kantarou could hold a grudge, so what exactly did you do to make him so angry with you?" Haruka took a deep breath before letting out another depressing sigh "I kind of told him something bad about his personality…" Sugino gasped before sending an angry scowl to Haruka's direction, grabbing the black winged Tengu by the throat and started giving him a nuggie

"You moron! I understand he can be unbearable but I didn't think you'd say something like that!!"

"Neither did I" After getting attacked by Sugino, Haruka returned his pathetic sulking on the rooftop, Sugino was trying to find away for the Demon Eater to apologise to his master and not forgetting the term 'lover'

"Did you even **_try_** apologising to him" Haruka nodded "Yeah I did, but he locked himself in his office" well that defiantly wasn't going to help things.

This was where a ladder was placed unto the roof making Haruka and Sugino jump, could it be that Kantarou has finally realised that he couldn't exactly stay mad at his lover and husband forever and decides to listen to his apology? Haruka hoped so; Sugino hoped so, sadly though it wasn't the silver haired folklorist.

"Hey Haruka I have an idea" Haruka sulked even more when it happened to be Youko who decided to climb up the ladder and not his master. Although the Kitsune seemed to be very happy with the idea she has constructed

"What's your idea Youko-chan?" Sugino seemed to be interested in what Youko's plan has to be, Youko climbed unto the roof, trying not to fall, then dipping one hand into her red kimono she pulled out a few pieces of chocolate that were delicately wrapped in beautiful coloured wrapping paper.

This seemed to have captured Haruka's interest, especially how they shone in the sunlight

"Chocolate?" The Tengu's chorused in unison, Youko nodded, her fox ears showing, she seemed very excited indeed, a bit too excited.

"Yeah, when Kantarou gets mad with me I always give him these, their his favourite and he always turns back to his usual self when sees them, and after hearing the interesting conversation last night, I thought this could help, I mean, it's natural for a husband to know all his wife's weakness'" she giggled, her cheeks going bright pink, Haruka guess' that Kantarou is a bit like his wife.

Before he can even absorbed the information like a sponge, Youko immediately placed the chocolate into his hand and pushed him off the roof, he fell with such grace until his head slammed first into the soft grass below. "Ow Youko!!" Youko and Sugino both looked down on the fallen Tengu, smirks forming on their features.

"Good luck Haruka!"

"Maybe you two can do something _**creative**_ with that chocolate!!" Once he heard those words, Haruka stopped, thinking on the word **Creative**, he had a mental image forming in his head and he couldn't help but have a devilish smile on his lips. So _**that's**_ what he can use the chocolate for.

"But if you get kicked out we'll help you with another plan" Sugino hollered, Youko nodded, pulling a list from her pocket

"Yeah I have loads more!!" all colour in Sugino's face faded when he saw how long the list was, Haruka sweated, at least the Tengu knew who to go too if the chocolate plan didn't work…

"Where did you come up with all these ideas anyways?"

"I have **a lot** of free time on my hands"

"So I can see…Hmm…what's this one? What do strawberries have to do with this? **Do** **What with the strawberries?!**"

As Haruka left Sugino and Youko argue about the proper uses for strawberries, Haruka slowly made his way into the house, once he got to his master's office he knocked gently

"Come in!" Kantarou yelled, he sounded annoyed; then again he was always annoyed when he had a manuscript to write. Haruka came into the room, sliding the door open gently; Kantarou's head seemed to be lying down on the desk, Muu-chan surprisingly didn't seem to be in the room, but the older man ventured into the room anyways

"Kantarou…" a sigh came out of Kantarou's lips, he didn't sound cheerful "What is it Haruka…" well at least Kantarou was talking to him that was a good start, Haruka continued to enter the room, until he was exactly behind the young folklorist, kneeling on to the floor before wrapping his arms around him in a tight warm embrace

"Let go Haruka" Kantarou mumbled warily, Haruka didn't listen and then it came to his master's attention that Haruka was getting _**way**_ too _**snugly**_ with him. "What is it I'm trying to—" This was the moment that Haruka brought out the Chocolates that Youko gave him, Kantarou's eyes immediately went wide open when they drew to the piece of candy that was in the palm of his lover's hand.

"Are those?"

"I found them and then I remembered a certain _**someone**_ who loves them" Haruka lied, he was becoming very good at it. Haruka's eyes narrowed as he said to his lover seductively, he had this whole scenario planned now and it has also come to his attention that he is as crafty as Kantarou. Youko even made a comment about it once when Haruka seduced Kantarou at a hot spring; Sugino even said that Haruka could get Kantarou to do what ever he wanted if Haruka thought about it.

"You want one Kantarou?" Kantarou gulped a bit, the hand that was fastened around his pen was trembling a bit, until a girlish smile was found on the young man's face "Yes I would actually" Haruka retracted his hand when Kantarou's advances.

"Mou Haruka…"

"Kantarou do you love me?" a blush crept unto his lover's face as he nodded lightly, Haruka couldn't help but make a mental chuckle at how cute Kantarou was being. "And you always will no matter what I say?" again he got another nod.

"I love everything about Haruka" There was silence between them as Kantarou came up with another comment about his lover "Even though he can be cranky and stubborn sometimes; can I have some Chocolate now?" Haruka made a frown, not liking that comment. He pressed Kantarou's body unto the table and this was when a devilish smirk could be found on the demon's features.

"You will but not _**this**_ chocolate, I've got something even _**sweeter**_" Once Kantarou caught on to what his Tengu was saying all colour in his face faded when he dropped his pen. Haruka's hands were already making short work of his clothes "W-Wait a minute, Haruka I have some work to do" Kantarou squeaked, he felt like a little mouse about to be devoured by a giant dark cat, even when the cat happens to be his handsome lover.

"Your right, you _**do have**_ some work to do, but it's not with the manuscript"

"What? AAGH!"

**A Sweet Ending No?**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Another cute fic done, although it is short, I defiantly need to go over some English, if not my writing capabilities will be gone, _gone!!_ **_Gone!! _**I always wondered what Haruka would do it he got into an arguement with his little Kan-chan :D So I impravised, oh if only I can spell!!

Well till next time, later!!


End file.
